Songbird
by Black Diamond75
Summary: Los pajarillos estan cantando como si supieran el marcador y te amo, te amo, te amo, como nunca antes lo he hecho yo...


**Domo domo mina-san!**

**He seguido una sugerencia y ahora escribiré hacia la izquierda pero justificado. XD**

**Bueno aquí les dejo un one-shot que aclarando las cosas NO ES SONG-FIC, digo esto porque tiene parte de la canción pero no es song-fic.**

**Espero que me den su opinión de este fic ya que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción en el internet y además la versión de **_**Glee.**_

**Etto… creo que es todo, los dejo con el fic.! **

_**Diclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece T-T es obra de Rumiko Takashi-sempai y yo solo uso sus personajes para mis fanfics.**_

_**Songbird**_

_**Capitulo único.**_

_**Kikyo Pov.**_

"_**For you...There'll be no more crying."**_

La batalla con Naraku había ya terminado hace unas horas atrás y decidí irme a meditar antes de hablar con InuYasha acerca de la promesa en la que habíamos quedado.

No muy cerca de donde estaba yo, pude observar como mi reencarnación, Kagome, se encontraba con él, parece que estaban hablando y ella estaba llorando.

Centre toda mi atención en aquella _pareja_, y pude divisar como él la abrazaba tiernamente y le decía palabras que pudieran calmar su llanto.

Pensé un momento y recordé que las únicas palabras de afecto que me había dirigido eran _"Yo te protegeré"._

Al recordar ese simple hecho y ver como InuYasha apretaba mas a Kagome hizo que mi corazón, si aun estaba vivo, se contrajera un poco y se retorcería de dolor, y sin querer una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, humedeciéndola un poco.

"_**For you...The sun will be shining."**_

Limpie esa lágrima tan rápido como pude y me acerque a ellos tan rápido como podía gracias a la ayuda de mis recolectores de alma.

"_Si InuYasha ya no quiere venir conmigo, yo no lo puedo obligar" _Pensé mientras llegaba donde estaban todos reunidos; aparte de InuYasha y Kagome, estaban Sango y su hermano Kohaku, El monje Miroku e incluso Sesshomaru con la niña humana Rin, pero ellos estaban muy alejados del grupo.

Todos centraron su mirada en mi y en algunas de las miradas pude divisar un solo sentimiento que se asomaba en casi todos los presentes.

_Odio._

-Kikyo-sama no puede esperar, InuYasha esta ocupado con Kagome-sama…-dijo el monje mientras me daba una mirada severa.

Yo quería decirles que ya no quería obligar a InuYasha que viniera conmigo, pero una esa mirada me dejo con la boca cerrada.

"_**And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright...I know it's right."**_

Ignore la mirada del monje y las intenciones de la exterminadora e igualmente me acerque a InuYasha y Kagome quienes se encontraban sentados en las raíces del Goshimboku, abrazados mutuamente.

Note como se separaron lentamente y se giraban para mirarme fijamente, ambos con los ojos algo rojizos debido al exceso de llanto.

Solté un suspiro improvisado y justo cuando iba a hablar InuYasha me sujeto la mano dejándome con las ganas de hablar.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio con las manos sujetadas, InuYasha y yo no nos movimos para nada y yo no me atrevía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, ya que había bajado mi mirada al verlo llorar por no estar con Kagome.

"_Con la persona amada"_

Pero de alguna forma tener mi mano con la de InuYasha hacia que me sintiera bien.

"_**To you...I'll give the world."**_

Alce mi rostro y pude ver la misma Mirada que InuYasha siempre solía dedicarme a mi desde que nos conocimos y nos comenzamos a enamorar.

_Una mirada llena de amor y comprensión._

Si pudiera, me sonrojaría a más no poder debido a ese hecho, ya que en todo este tiempo, después de todo el dolor que le había causado, el seguía queriéndome como era, como soy y probablemente como seria.

Daría todo lo que tengo y lo que no tengo, para que el siga teniendo esa misma mirada para mí y solo para mí.

Si, el amor que InuYasha me tenía jamás cambiaria, nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión nunca excepto tal vez … ella.

"_**To you...I'll never be cold."**_

No me atreví a mirarla, no me digne a mirar a Kagome; no porque quería alardear frente a ella, es solo que no me gustaría verla sufrir por lo que InuYasha estaba hacienda conmigo.

El me hacía sentir como si fuera una mujer de verdad, y no me refiero a me haya escogido a mi envés de mi reencarnación, sino que me hace sentir emociones que yo creía muertas, emociones como la compasión, el perdón y especialmente la humildad.

"_**Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright...I know it's right."**_

Si, definitivamente al lado de InuYasha me sentía bien, muy bien y no solo yo, suponía que mi reencarnación también se sentía a gusto con la presencia del hanyou cerca.

Sí, yo quería a InuYasha, no más bien lo amo, y si quiero lo mejor para el debo hacer lo que yo misma considero correcto, y no pensar en mí, sino en InuYasha.

Si se sentía bien estar con él, siendo yo huesos y barro, entonces estar con una mujer viva debería ser mejor y yo no podía negar que mi reencarnación sentía una fuerte atracción por InuYasha, y viceversa.

Y no, no me sentiría en paz sabiendo que mate el amor que existe entre ellos, sería peor que Naraku si yo llegara a hacer eso.

Si yo se que está bien.

"_**And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score...and I love you, I love you, I love you..Like never before."**_

Decidí soltar mi mano con la de InuYasha, quien me miro extraño por mi acción, por lo cual yo solo atine a sonreír levemente.

Apenas soltamos nuestro agarre, le di un abrazo que al instante me fue correspondido y al mismo tiempo escuche un sollozo silencioso, tal vez proveniente de Kagome.

Pero lejos de ese sonido escuche a los pajarillos cantar su dulce melodía, una y otra y otra vez, los podía ver cantando en los arboles felices.

Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo, yo no quería a InuYasha, yo lo amaba, y como nunca antes y eso era muy bueno.

"_**And I wish you all the love in the world but most of all, I wish it from myself."**_

Nos separamos y pude ver la misma mirada en su rostro y decidí que era el tiempo para decirle lo que pienso al respecto.

-InuYasha, yo te amo-dije mientras sentía como dos lagrimas bajaban por mi mejillas, pero en seguida fueron sacadas de ahí por las manos de él.

-Yo también-me dijo él mientras escuchaba otro sollozo proveniente de mi reencarnación.

Vi como el trataba de darme un beso pero yo me aleje y negué levemente con mi cabeza.

-No, tu no me amas-dije mientras cogía su mano y lo llevaba hacia donde estaba Kagome sollozando en silencio, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que tome su mano, hasta cuando la puse con la de InuYasha.

-Kikyo, ¿acaso no me acabas de decir que me amas? Entonces ¿Por qué…?-lo calle poniendo mis dedos en su labios.

-Si te amo, pero tú amas a alguien más-dije mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia mi reencarnación.

-Si es por Kagome, Kikyo yo…-

-No, InuYasha, tú debes quedarte con Kagome porque ella es… la persona a quien tu quieres-dije mientras les daba la espalda y me iba hacia el pequeño claro cerca de donde estábamos.

-Kikyo espera yo…-dijo InuYasha mientras me cogía el brazo haciendo que lo mirara de frente, sin darse cuenta que mi reencarnación estaba sola y … llorando.

-InuYasha, hazme esta nueva promesa: Nunca dejaras sola a Kagome, la protegerás y la querrás por siempre, por favor-dije mientras cogía sus manos.

-Pero Kikyo, nuestra promesa…-

"_**And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score...and I love you, I love you, I love you…" **_

Lo mire con cariño, ya que sentía que sería la última vez que lo vería.

-Esta será nuestra única promesa, tú debes estar aquí con Kagome-le dije mientras me iba.

-Kikyo, yo te lo prometo-dijo mientras me alcanzaba y daba un ligero beso en la mejilla, haciéndome quedar estática por unos segundos.

Volví mi vista y divise como InuYasha regresaba con Kagome y le contaba que nuestra promesa estaba rota.

Lo cual significaba que se podía quedar con ella y así vivirían felices en el Sengoku Jidai.

Comencé a escuchar a los pajarillos de nuevo y me alegre; volví hacia mi camino por el claro y me detuve justo en donde comenzaba a pegar la luz del sol.

Sospeche que mi hora estaba a punto de llegar, así que solo trate de relajarme mientras esperaba paciente la hora de mi final.

Vi como InuYasha y Kagome se me acercaban, tal vez con fin de despedirse de mí pero comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo se sentía más liviano y mi espíritu comenzaba a dejar mi cuerpo.

Me gire para ver por última vez a mi amado InuYasha y por fin pude decir las mismas palabras que había dicho hace rato.

-Te amo InuYasha-dije mientras veía como mi cuerpo se evaporaba y mi espíritu salía con rumbo al cielo.

Y si nunca te volveré a ver, pero soy feliz sabiendo que tú eres feliz, ya sea que estés con otra persona, brindándole tu amor a esa persona, con tal de que te pudiera decir esas palabras yo podre descansar en paz.

Porque te ame, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"_**Like never before, Like never before, Like never before." **_

**Fin del one-shot!**

**Vuelvo a aclarar que no es un song-fic, tiene la letra pero es de modo que se relacione con el fic.**

**Bueno, no supe si hacerlo KagomexInuYasha o hacerlo KikyoxInuYasha, así que no le puse ninguna clasificación y solo lo deje como un fic de InuYasha.**

**Realmente quería hacerlo InuYashaxKikyo, pero no soy muy fan de esa pareja que digamos, por lo tanto este fic no es de ninguna clasificación.**

**Si les gusto bien, y si no también, solo espero que dejen sus reviews, sugerencias o algo por el estilo.**

**Gracias por leer ^.^**

**Att: Black Papermoon75 **


End file.
